Belkers
(A smokey assassin) CR 6 NE Large Outsider (Air, Elemental, Evil) Initiative: +5 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +9 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 20 EAC: 22 CMan: 28 (+5 Dex, +5/7 Natural armor) HP: 85 Fort: +9 Ref: +11 Will: +2 OFFENSE Speed: 30ft, Fly 50ft (Perfect) Attack '''(melee): Choose 2: Bite +12 (2D6 + 9 Kinetic (Piercing), Wound, Unwieldy) 2 Claws +12 (1D6 + 8 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) 2 Wings +10 (1D6 + 7 Kinetic (Bashing), Stun) '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Special Attacks '''Smoke Claws ''STATISTICS'' STR +2 DEX +5 CON +3 INT -2 WIS +0 CHA +0 '''Feats: Mobility, Flyby Attack, Multi-weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Natural Weapons) Skill: '''Acrobatics +14, Perception +9, Stealth +18, Survival +9; '''Racial Modifier +4 '''Stealth '''Special Qualities '''Smoke Form ''Special Abilities''' '''Smoke Form '(Su): A belker can switch between its natural form and one of pure dark smoke, which functions as the Gaseous Form spell. This requires a Swift action. A belker can keep this form for 14 rounds + its CR (20 rounds for a typical belker). 'Smoke Claw '(Ex): While a belker in its smoke form cannot make normal attacks against its targets, it does have an insidious form of attack while in that form. While in it smoke form, the belker can enter a target's location as a standard action which does not provoke an attack of opportunity. At that point, the target must make a Fortitude DC 17 save or inhale part of the creature. At that point, the belker solidifies one of its claw inside the lungs of the target, dealing 3D4+6 Kinetic (Slashing) damage. If the target moves, the belker also moves with him as if it was attached to the target, therefore not provoking any attacks of opportunity. Each round, the target can make a new Fortitude DC 17 save to cough out the belker, which end the special attack by the creature. Creatures that do not need to breathe are immune to this attack, while creature that can hold their respiration for an extended period of time or can survive in vacuum get a +4 to the save against this ability. The save DC is Constitution-based. Description Belkers are large beings of solidified air, similar to air elementals (see Starfinder Alien Archive), invisible stalkers and aerial servants. They are much larger then stalkers however, being about 12 feet long, but again weighing more or less 3 pounds altogether. Unlike invisible stalkers, belkers are quite visible, looking like insects made of condensed smoke. Even when they turn into pure smoke, one of their special ability, they remain visible as an obscure mist which then chokes its prey with a pair of insectoid eyes. Belkers are highly xenophobic and territorial. While they tolerate other air elemental creatures, especially basic elementals, wysps and stalkers, they still prefer to have those creatures as far from their territory as they can. They generally dislike djinn. Any other creature which would enter their territory is bound to be stalked and attacked, sometimes by a group of those creatures if they realise they are outperformed. They do not use tools or equipment and act like natural hunters, more like beasts then other "higher" elemental beings. If they are to enter the Prime Material plane, they will gather around places where smoke and dust is common, especially active or semi-active volcanoes, dustbowls and scenes of recent fires. Like most elemental beings, belkers appear to come from combined wysps, but some xenoscientists also say they can reproduce in the Prime Material plane using local ressources, a bit like a crysmal. Tactics A belker's tactic are very primal, just like this creature. They will generally move towards the closest opponent with a singular purpose and attack, ripping the target to shred. They are not completely stupid, of course, and realize that against foes with a lot of ranged weapons, they should turn into their smoke form to approach their preys. They will use the smoke claw attack especially against foes that are as strong or stronger then them.Category:Genie Category:Elemental Category:Monster